Unrequited
by chinarai
Summary: Collection of drabbles based on prompts sent to me on tumblr Chapter Three - Comfort: "Mikasa, don't cry." His touch on her back was hesitant, but his desire to comfort her was crystal clear.
1. Salty Ice Cream

Hello guys! Here I am with another Jeankasa fic/drabble! Those were requested and suggested by some lovely anons on tumblr; if you'd like to, you can always send me prompts so I can write more! Send to professorjean or gravitydive on tumblr; the links are in my profile!

The length and rating may vary from drabble to drabble!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Salty Ice Cream**

**::**

**Mermaid!AU**

**::**

**::**

"When are you coming back?"

Mikasa looked down at her boyfriend, the calm water hiding his secret below the surface. The sun was close to the horizon, casting colors in the sky and creating a beautiful sunset; she'd miss watching these in the beach in his company.

She tugged on the long sleeves of her shirt (despite the hotness, she wanted to protect her skin from the hot sun) while he gently played with her toes. "I'll try to come back in spring break."

He looked up at her, hiding his sadness behind a sad smile. "It's going to take too long." Mikasa returned his sad smile with one of her own and wiggled her toes, splashing a few droplets on his face. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Jean." She replied sincerely. Freeing her feet from his fingers, Mikasa moved about until she was lying on her stomach, hand dipped in the water. "If I could, I'd buy a fishtank and keep you in my dormroom."

Jean chuckled, reached out and entwined his fingers with hers, "I'd love that." He shifted his gaze away from her face, gazing from over her shoulder at the scenery behind her. "I hope they're treating you right."

Mikasa looked over her shoulder as well to glance at her friends. "They are, don't worry. Armin is starting to suspect something is going on, but Eren is as clueless as always." Jean smirked slightly; Eren didn't look like the type of guy who would pay attention to things like this. "How's Marco doing?"

"He's doing fine," he replied, looking back at her face. "He's eager to meet you. I was thinking… Maybe you two could meet when you return?"

She smiled and leaned her head down, "I'm looking forward to that." Smiling, he craned his neck up to meet her lips.

It tasted odd; his lips were salty and hers were as sweet as her favorite summer dessert - ice cream, he thought - but he loved this different flavor. It was the only way Jean could have a taste of this human food; last time she offered it to him, he got so sick he had to leave earlier than usual.

She tasted like strawberries - and chocolate, he realized. Those foods he loved, but he loved them even more if he could taste them on her lips.

Mikasa pulled away and whispered against his lips, "I wish I could call you every day." She lazily wrapped her arms around his damp shoulders and he brought his hands up to caress her face.

"I'm sorry telephones aren't waterproof." She chuckled and kissed him again, feeling him smile against her lips. "I wish I could keep one picture of you, like you keep some of mine."

He was talking about the pictures in her cellphone and camera, and that made her smile sadly, "We'll find a way."

"Mikasa!" She glanced over her shoulder once more, waving back at her blond friend. Armin beckoned her to go meet them before he turned around to help Eren chase after their parasol that flew away with a strong gust of wind.

She turned back to face Jean. "I promise someday I'm going to walk on this sand with you," he told her suddenly, squeezing her hand tightly. "I promise you, Mikasa!"

"Jean-" both leaned in and smashed their lips together, tongues touching one other and hands caressing every inch of skin possible. "Jean, I'll miss you so much!"

"Mikasa, I'll miss you too." Kissing her lips quickly and squeezing her hand once more, Jean backed away and watched as she stood up. "I promise you."

Mikasa smiled, bringing a hand up to her eyes and wiping them quickly. She blew a kiss his way and turned, climbing down the low rock and jogging to meet up with her friends. Jean watched, hidden among the other rocks, as she packed her things and left the area, every once in a while turning to look at him again.


	2. Jealous Guy

Hello guys! Aaand here we have another drabble! Feel free to send more! The lins are on my profile page!

The length and rating may vary from drabble to drabble!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Jealous Guy**

**::**

**Set before the Trost Invasion**

**::**

**::**

Jean tugged at his torn shirt, glaring daggers at the boy before him. Eren glared back just as fiercely, arms crossed over his chest as he refused to take responsibility on the matter at hand. Thanks to a lot of people who didn't take their last sparring session seriously, Shadis decided to pick the pairs himself and, to their luck, Jean and Eren were paired together.

They got to train with real knives this time and apparently Eren got a bit too excited and decided it would be fun to try a new move he invented, tearing Jean's shirt in the process. Mikasa and Marco, who were both paired up together and training nearby, approached the duo before they could engage in a real fight and dragged them indoors to fix the mess.

"I'm not doing it!" Eren proclaimed irritably, turning away from Jean to glare Mikasa's way.

She raised her hand and replied before Jean could even part his lips, "I know how to sew; I'll do it." Eren's brow softened at her words before he scowled again and shifted his dark gaze towards the other man.

Marco entered the room, needle and some thread in hand, and placed them on the only table in the room, moving to stand a little away from them. Mikasa shooed Eren to join Marco and motioned for Jean to give her the shirt, hand stretched towards him and palms turned upwards, waiting.

With a quiet sigh, he took of his leather jacket, letting it drop to the hardwood floor, and gripped the hem of his torn shirt, raising it over his head. Mikasa bit the inside of her cheeks, eyes flashing dangerously at the sight of his toned stomach. His shirt was dropped on her awaiting palm, the touch sending a tingling sensation up her arms all the way to her chest, and she sucked in a sharp breath. She lowered her hand and quickly moved away from him to sit on a chair, leaving Jean to stand awkwardly with a hot blush on his face.

Eren shifted his eyes back and forth between them, glaring harder and harder whenever he caught Jean glancing sideways at the only girl in the room. Marco brought his fist up to his face, hid his amused smile behind it and it only made his best friend flush harder.

"Come, Eren, we can train while they're here." Marco offered, patting his shoulder lightly and pulling him towards the door. Eren's reaction was immediate. He jerked away from his touch, pointing an accusing finger at Jean. "He won't bite her."

"I can't trust him on that!"

Marco grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and tugged on it, slowly convincing Eren to follow him. "Come on, Mikasa's almost done." Eren huffed, shot another dark and menacing glare Jean's way and turned to leave, power walking to the door and leaving poor Marco behind.

When they were alone, even their breaths sounded deafening to them. No one said a thing as Mikasa stitched his shirt and Jean shifted awkwardly on the other side of the room. He licked his lips, parting them after every lick to try to engage into a small talk, but he always decided to keep quiet. She had her back turned to him, shoulders tense as only her right hand moved, pulling the needle and tugging on the shirt to get it fixed.

Jean sighed to himself; he was alone with the girl of his dreams and he was too much of a coward to even talk to her.

"It's fixed," she stated, rising from her seat. Mikasa was standing before him in an instant, holding the shirt before her face so he could look at her work. "I'd suggest you to ask for another one, though."

She was quick to give him the shirt and turn back towards the table to gather the sewing material, and Jean didn't miss how her hands trembled when she picked up the needle. "Hey," he spoke up after slipping on his shirt, "are you feeling fine?"

Mikasa tensed, knuckles turning white as she gripped the back of the chair for dear life. Her nod was curt and almost inconspicuous, "I'm fine, don't worry." Jean frowned at her strained voice but said nothing.

Eventually, she let go of the chair and whirled around, only to freeze again at the sight of his hand slowly smoothing the stitches. Another flash in her eyes, another shallow breath she took in and Mikasa left the room as quickly as possible, hands buried deep in the pockets of her pants. Jean followed her outside, watching from the door as Eren fussed about, checking every inch of uncovered skin he could see. At the sight of his rival, he started yelling profanities and grabbed the girl by the hand, dragging her away as he claimed he had things that needed to be stitched too.

Jean smirked and leaned on the doorway, arms crossed over his chest; well, seems like Eren is the jealous type of guy.


	3. Comfort

Another one! I spent way too much time without updating this, but I was actually preparing a new jeankasa blog.

Send your prompts ideas to jeankasasquad tumblr

The length and rating may vary from drabble to drabble!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Comfort**

**::**

**::**

Mikasa stormed inside her bedroom, shutting the door behind her with an enraged cry and punching the stone wall with enough strength to break her fingers. Her knuckles were visibly red and bruised, but she didn't wince and if anything the pain only fuelled her rage. How dare- How dare Eren- She punched the wall again, ignoring the pain that shot through her fingers.

How dare Eren something like that!? How dare he-

She pulled away from the wall and covered her eyes with her palms, then wiped her tears away. Eren was stupid and reckless when he wanted to be, and when he was agitated and angry he used to say things without thinking – usually, those things weren't true, but as she sat down on the edge of her bed and choked on a sob, Mikasa couldn't help but wonder if this time he was telling the truth.

Hunching forward and burying her face in her palms, Mikasa let the tears flow freely and her body shook as she sobbed, ignoring the creak of the door when it was opened. She didn't need to look up to see who it was; the characteristic smell was enough to make her want to squirm, the quiet but long footsteps were easily recognizable now.

The visitor sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress shifted under the new added weight. "Mikasa, don't cry." His touch on her back was hesitant, but his desire to comfort her was crystal clear. She noticed how his voice got smooth and low, calming and comforting, how his fingers gently glided on her back in soothing circular motions, making shivers run through her body. "He wasn't thinking when he said that."

"I know," she said meekly, propping her elbows on her thighs and dropping her hands.

He knew how to handle this situation well by now, so he gently gripped her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Her damp eyelashes tickled his skin every time she blinked, her nose buried in the crook of his neck breathed in as much of his scent as possible. "Jean," she murmured, lips barely brushing his shoulder as she spoke, "do you think he regrets saving me?"

With a shake of his head, Jean leaned back on the bedpost, Mikasa still secure in his hold, and he placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "Of course he doesn't," he whispered, long fingers combing her dark hair.

She hummed in response, burying her face deeper into the crook of his neck, enjoying the sensation of his fingers running through her locks. Eventually, her breath slowed and his hand dropped, coming to rest on her waist. It was an awkward position, they'd probably regret it in the morning, but it was warm and it was comforting and it was just what she needed.


End file.
